What's wrong?
by Kawaii Usagi-hime
Summary: Sequel to The Nightmare to Change it All. Rated T to be safe.
1. What's wrong, Tino?

You guys are AWESOME! I orginally had this as one story, but I split it up, so you lucky readers get a twofer! Also, the italic part is a flashback.

Swedish Vocabulary

gråt inte= don't cry

Finnish Vocabulary

Minä rakastan sinua, mieheni = I love you, my husband

* * *

Something's wrong. He's never this late…"B-Berwald…where are you?" I whimpered from my seat at the kitchen table, looking at the clock on the wall, counting away the minutes.

I've been less reluctant…ever since that night I realized I loved my self-proclaimed husband. I let him touch me. Hold me. Kiss me…without resilience or even a whimper. I even let my hand gravitate to his in expectation of it getting grabbed. I put myself into positions to have him caress my body…I offered myself at night to him, all because I wanted to let him know I loved him…without actually having to man up and say those three words.

_"T'no…s'mth'n wr'ng?" He said softly._

_"Hmm…o-oh Sve! No, everything's fine!" I replied cheerfully. "U-umu…I made you your lunch." I said, holding out the lunchbox. He took it with a grunt and kissed my forehead before going off to work. Once the door closed, I said those words. "I love you, Berwald."_

I heard the door open and dashed for him quickly, throwing myself at him, tears pouring down my cheeks. "Oof…" He grunted and held me close. "T'no…T'no…gråt inte. 'm h'me…" He whispered, his fingers running though my hair.

Moron…jerk…I thought you LEFT me! "D-don't worry me like that, Sve!" I whimpered. He knelt down and began kissing away my tears. Jerk…I should push you away…make you sleep out in the cold…but…but I won't…I love you far too much…

I shook as I began to serve the borsch…lucky me…I don't have to fix him a lunch for a while now. It's a good thing he likes this soup and that it's getting cold enough for it. I sat down at my seat and tried not to look at him…it hurt…a lot.

"Y-you jerk!" I shouted. He's is SO going to get it!

"'m s'rry," He said softly. Oh no 'sorry' won't cut it this time, Mister.

"No…no you're not!" I stood up. "Fifteen minutes? You're not even a second late…never…always on time…" My sentences were not forming properly and tears began to swell in my eyes again.

"Wh' d' y'u c're? Y'u d'n't l've m'..." He said.

W-what…w-well sure it was true…but not anymore…oh Berwald…you…you…

I slapped him, I slapped him hard! "YOU MORON! I DO CARE A-AND I DO LOVE YOU!" His eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Y-Y'u l've m'?" He asked.

"Yes…I love you. I've loved you for a long time…but…I just realized it a few nights ago…SO DON'T BE A JERK NOW AND PULL STUNTS LIKE THAT!" I said shaking. It was good to finally let him know. I guess…my non-verbal gestures were not coming across…oh Sve…you of all people should've realized this.

"T'no…" He whispered pulling me into his lap. He buried his nose in my hair and smiled…wait…smiled? B-Berwald…I love you…

I laid in his arms on the couch, our dinner eaten, and he was now playing with my hair. It was quiet…but I liked it…it was perfect…how everything should be. Minä rakastan sinua, mieheni.

* * *

If my Swedish or Finnish is off please tell me, because online translators tend to stink.


	2. What's wrong, Berwald?

Now for everyone's favorite Swede~ Berwald Oxensteirna! Also, the italic part is a flashback.

Swedish Vocabulary

min sanna kärlek= my one true love  
förlåt mig= forgive me  
gråt inte= don't cry  
Vad är fel, Tino?= What is wrong, Tino?  
Jag älskar dig, min fru= I love you, my wife

* * *

Something's wrong. He's…not as reluctant…he doesn't push me away. D-did his hand just touch mine? D-does he actually want me to hold his hand? And…he's not stuttering so much. I-is this the Hallelujah Chorus I hear? Or…am I dreaming?

"T'no…s'mth'n wr'ng?" I said softly.

__

"Hmm…o-oh Sve! No everything's fine!" He said cheerfully.

He's lying…is it that jerk Denmark? Is he trying to take you from me, my wife? Let me in…please…I want to help…do not fight alone for my sake.

"U-umu…I made you your lunch." He said, holding out the lunchbox. I took it with a grunt of appreciation and kissed his forehead before going off to work. Something is definitely wrong.

It's late…really late…I'm usually inside eating with Tino by now. Is he worried about me? I stand looking at the doorknob. Waiting. Thinking. Worrying. What's troubling you, min sanna kärlek?

I open the door, after fifteen minutes. "Oof…" I grunted as something hard, yet soft, collided with me and sniffles…wait…sniffles? Crying…Tino…you WERE worried…förlåt mig…I'm not suppose to make you worry…I'm supposed to worry about you.

"T'no…T'no…gråt inte. 'm h'me…" I whispered, running my fingers though his hair. I hate myself right now…I made my Tino cry…I hurt him…I'm a lousy husband.

"D-don't worry me like that, Sve." He whimpered.

I knelt to his height and kissed away his tears…even if he had every right to push me away, he didn't. He held me tighter. Something is seriously wrong.

He's shaking…it's not his usual shaking…he's still crying too. Oh Tino…yell at me do something…Please…I hurt you…I swore to myself never to do that. He served me my dinner…nice hot Borsch…I know what I'll be having for lunch for the next few days. He sat down and kept his gaze away from me…I deserve it…Vad är fel, Tino?

"Y-you jerk!" He shouted suddenly. I was a bit startled; but, then again, it was my own fault.

"'m s'rry," I said softly.

"No…no you're not!" He stood up, "Fifteen minutes? You're not even a second late…never…always on time…" There were fresh tears in his eyes. Oh Tino…Tino…

"Wh' d' y'u c're? Y'u d'n't l've m'…" I said…it just…came out…I don't know why…but it did…and what's worse…its true…I could've been hours later before tonight and he wouldn't say two words about it. I could've died…and…and he wouldn't care.

He slapped me? T-Tino…

"YOU MORON! I DO CARE A-AND I DO LOVE YOU!" He shouted. H-he…loved me. A-am I…dreaming? No…that slap was real…and it was still stinging.

"Y-Y'u l've m'?" I asked.

"Yes…I love you. I've loved you a long time…but…I just realized it a few nights ago…SO DON'T BE A JERK NOW AND PULL STUNTS LIKE THAT!" He said, shaking a bit.

So THAT'S why…oh I am such a moron! I wanted to beat my head into the table. He was talking non-verbally all this time! Wait…does this mean I have to apologize to Denmark for accusing him of making Tino 'act weird'? …Nah!

"T'no…" I whispered pulling him close. I buried my nose in his hair and smiled…yes…I smiled…He loves me…my wife loves me…I'm the happiest man on Earth- no…the galaxy. I gently pull him into my lap and just hold him, soothing him. My Tino…my wife…oh…I love you so much.

After dinner, he lay in my arms and I played with his blonde hair. It was the perfect setting…and it was quiet…oh…Tino…you've made me so happy. Jag älskar dig, min fru.

* * *

If my Swedish or Finnish is off please tell me, because online translators tend to stink.

Edit: Thank you PhoenixDash for the help with the Swedish!


End file.
